The Princess Athena
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Karin is a regular girl, but when her old friend, Micchi, told her that she's the princess Athena, her life chanjed.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao, io sono Karin Hanazono. Vivo da sempre con mia zia perchè i miei genitori sono morti quando ero piccola e non li ho mai conosciuti. I miei voti a scuola non sono dei migliori, anche le mie prestazioni in educazione fisica non sono il massimo. Il mio unico amico si chiamava Shii-chan ed era un gattino, ma oggi lui è morto. Adesso sono veramente sola. Tutto quello che mi rimane dei miei genitori è un anello, è il mio tesoro.

"Karin-chan allora è vero che è morto il tuo gattino?" mi chiese la mia amica, Noriko

"Sì Noriko-chan." le dissi triste

"Perchè non te ne prendi un'altro?"

"Non sarebbe la stessa cosa"

"Va bene, ma tirati su. Forza andiamo Setsuna-chan." mi disse, ma se ne andò con la sua amica.

Adesso non ho più nessuno, sono completamente sola. Mi avviai in classe, mi sedetti sul mio posto e aspettai che arrivasse la maestra.

"Buongiorno ragazzi, Karin-chan fuori c'è una persona che ti deve parlare. Ti stà aspettando." mi disse

"Va bene, Miyazaki-sensei" e uscì dalla classe. Mi guardai attorno, ma non vidi nessuno e pensai:

"Deve essere uno scherzo questo." e mi avviai per entrare in classe. Poi sentì qualcuno che mi chiamava e mi voltai: era il mio amico Michiru, o Micchi:  
"Ciao Micchi. Da un po' di tempo che non ci vediamo. Che c'è?" chiesi

"Vedi è un affare importante e tu devi assolutamente venire con noi" mi disse agitato

"Chi 'noi'?" chiesi

"Ah vero, tu non li conosci. Kazune-kun, o il principe Apollo." e un ragazzo dai capelli biondo platino e gli occhi azzurri venne verso Micchi e pensai:

"Accidenti, sembra un principe delle fiabe, è bellissimo"

"Poi Himeka, o la principessa Persefone" invece una ragazza con i capelli neri e gli occhi marroni venne anche lei

"Infine io o il principe Poseidone"

"Scusa Micchi, ma io cosa centro con tutta questa storia? E se è uno scherzo non è divertente. E cosa intendete con questi principi e principesse?"

"Vedi Hanazono-san, noi veniamo da un'altro pianeta dove vivono gli dei, ma adesso il pricipe Hades vuole prendere in sposa la principessa Athena." mi spiegò Micchi

"E chi è la principessa Athena?"

"La stò guardando proprio adesso" mi disse

"No, non è possibile, poi se dovesse essere io questo principe Hades non lo conosco minimamente."

"Vedi tua madre era la Regina Era, ma quando scoprì il piano del Re Ares, fece di tutto per farti salvare così ti inviò sul pianeta Terra. Tu non ti ricordi nulla perchè appena sei arrivata hai perso la memoria, apparte qualche piccolo frammento."

"Ecco perchè a volte ho l'impressione di non essere di questo mondo"

"Ok, siamo un passo avanti. Adesso vieni con noi, e se per caso ci chiedi perchè proprio te, è perchè hai il nostro stesso anello" e mi guardai l'anello.

"Ora andiamo, non abbiamo molto tempo" mi disse Micchi prendendomi per la mano e si mise a correre. Arrivammo in una stanza e Kazune-kun mi spiegò:

"Devi imparare a trasformarti prima che Karasuma venga e ti sposi. Noi siamo qua per proteggerti. Come Nishikiori prima ha detto, io sono il principe Apollo e la mia famiglia ha sempre protetto la regina e la principessa, ma adesso la regina è scomparsa perciò il mio compito è di proteggerti anche a costo della vita, come tutti i membri della mia famiglia." mi disse con tono serio

"Ma tu sei un principe giusto? Questo non è un compito delle guardie?" chiesi

"Bè le guardie non hanno poteri, invece noi sì e perciò dobbiamo proteggerti"

"Io invece sono la principessa Persefone e sono la figlia della regina Artemide. Sarei la promessa sposa del fratello del tuo promesso sposo"

"E allora perchè non devono proteggere anche te?"

"Lei è sotto la mia protezione. La famiglia di Poseidone deve proteggere la famiglia di Artemide."

"Ma allora cosa dovrei fare?" dissi confusa

"Devi imparare a trasformarti." disse Kazune-kun

"Mio Dio non ci capisco più niente" dissi mettendomi le mani tra i capelli

"Ci credo, è la-" disse Micchi, ma lo interruppi

"State zitti per un secondo" dissi

"Che succede Karin?" mi disse Kazune-kun

"Sento qualcuno che stà parlando nella mia testa, ma non stò capendo"

"Riesci a capire qualcosa?" chiese Kazune-kun

"No, ma adesso stò vedendo delle immagini e sono brutte. Raffigurano un pianeta, come mi avete detto, ma stà esplodendo e si vede un ragazzo con i capelli neri, gli occhi rossi e gli occhiali che stà fuggendo via con una ragazza in mano"

"Quello deve essere Karasuma"

"Ti fa onore avere scoperto che stavo entrando in comunicazione con lei telepaticamente" disse la persona che vidi nella mia mente

"E-e tu chi saresti?" dissi tenendomi la testa da quanto faceva male

"Sono il tuo futuro marito" disse toccandomi la guancia

"Anche mai! LATRERIA, THE GOD OF THE SUN, APOLLO!" e vidi Kazune-kun vestito in un modo diverso. Aveva una veste bianca, un velo in testa e un paio di sandali bianchi alla greca.

"Sono stato incaricato di proteggere la principessa Athena e non perderò certo contro di te." disse Kazune-kun mettendosi davanti a me

"LATRERIA, THE GOD OF THE SEA, POSEIDONE!" Disse Micchi e si mise davanti a me, vicino a Kazune-kun. Aveva una veste azzurra, un velo in testa e un paio di sandali azzurri alla greca.

"LATRERIA, THE GODDESS OF THE NATURE, PERSEFONE!" disse Himeka-chan e si mise vicino ad entrambi. Aveva una veste viola, un velo in testa e un paio di sandali viola alla greca.

Quando li vidi pensai: "Cosa diavolo stà succedendo?! E perchè io non posso diventare come loro?!"

"Himeka, porta la principessa in un posto sicuro e soprattutto lontano da qui" le ordinò Kazune-kun

"Certo. Karin-chan tienimi la mano e chiudi gli occhi"

"Va bene" misi la mia mano nella sua e chiusi gli occhi, un momento dopo eravamo al parco

"Himeka-chan secondo te gli altri staranno bene?" chiesi

"Certo. Noi ti cerchiamo da anni, da quando avevamo sei anni. Avevamo quasi perso la speranza di trovarti, ma anche ogni volta che ci spostavamo per cercarti, Karasuma ci seguiva. In realtà vorremmo solo che tu imparassi a trasformarti e poi venire nel nostro mondo, tutto quà" mi disse sorridendo

"Grazie, evidentemente io sono molto importante"

"Vedi, Kazune-chan, non sapeva per niente chi eri o che aspetto avevi, ma sapeva che eri tu, intendo dire non che ti avesse mai visto, ma nel suo più profondo, ti conosceva già. Non so come spiegartelo, ma non dirlo a nessuno"

"Certo. Quando dobbiamo tornare dagli altri?"

"Non lo- AHHH!" non finì la frase che Karasuma la colpì in pieno. Io lo guardai e mi disse:  
"Adesso tu vieni via con me, che lo voglia o no" disse prendendomi per i capelli

"AHHHHH! KAZUNE-KUN! MICCHI! HIMEKA-CHAN!" dissi piangendo e vidi arrivare Kazune-kun infuriato e disse:  
"Adesso che ho trovato la principessa, tu la vuoi portare via? Mi dispiace ma non succederà mai" e corse verso di lui. Gli scagliò un attacco e disse:

"SAGITTA SOLIS!" ma prima di scagliarlo mi prese in braccio e lanciò l'attacco.

"Non è finita dio del Sole" e scomparì.

"Principessa stai bene?" mi chiese

"Sì, apparte un'pò i capelli. Ma cosa è successo a Himeka-chan?!"

"Stò bene Karin-chan"

"Non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo portarla con noi. Nishikiori ci stà già aspettando"

"Ok andiamo"

"Dove?" chiesi (ovviamente ancora in braccio a Kazune-kun)

"A casa mia. D'ora in poi vivrai lì"

"Perchè?"

"Così non dobbiamo preoccuparci troppo"

"Ok" e appoggiai la testa al suo petto. Mi addormentai subito. Arrivammo presto a casa di Kazune-kun.

"Karin siamo arri-" si interruppe appena vide che stavo dormendo

"Kazune-chan è meglio se la porti nel tuo letto. Deve essere stanca dopo tutto quello che le abbiamo detto" consigliò Himeka-chan

"Va bene. Torno subito" e mi mise sul letto in camera sua.

"Kazune-kun, cosa dobbiamo fare? Se lei non si trasformerà?" disse Micchi

"Non preoccuparti."

"Va bene"

"Kazune-chan, domani devi insegnarle a trasformarsi" disse Himeka

"Lo so."

"Mio Dio che fame, a pensarci non ho mangiato oggi" disse Karin scendendo dalle scale

"BUONGIORNO!" dissi urlando

"Ciao Karin-chan. Micchi e Kazune-chan sono usciti un momento fa. Ti senti bene?" mi chiese Himeka

"Sì, ero solo un po' stanca e soprattutto scioccata per la storia di oggi, ma mi sento meglio" dissi sorridendo

"Quando precisamente devo imparare a traformarmi?" le chiesi

"Il prima possibile"

"Bene, allora cominciamo adesso. Voglio darvi una mano" dissi

"Ok, dopo però dobbiamo smettere, devo preparare la cena. Se vuoi può aiutarti dopo Kazune-chan"

"Non ci sono problemi. Adesso andiamo"

"Subito" e andammo in una stanza.

"Adesso Karin-chan, fai tre giri della casa senza fermarsi, poi torna qua e fai 50 flessioni" mi disse Himeka-chan

"Se questo è per aiutarvi, va bene" e iniziai a correre. Quando uscì dalla casa vidi Kazune-kun e Micchi che stavano tornando a casa:

"Karin, cosa stai facendo?" mi chiese Kazune-kun

"Ah, ciao. Mi stò allenando" dissi correndo sul posto

"E perchè?" disse Micchi

"Voglio imparare a trasformarmi il più presto possibile. Adesso scusate ma devo continuare a correre. Ciao a dopo" e continuai a correre.

"Ci stà mettendo tutta se stessa vero Apollo?" disse Micchi

"Sì, dopo è meglio se le spiego tutto di nuovo, ma con tatto"

"Hai ragione."

"Himeka-chan, sono tornata."

"Hai fatto presto. 50 flessioni"

"Sì" e iniziai a fare le flessioni

"Karin-chan io devo andare a fare la cena, tu continua"

"Va bene"

"Karin posso entrare?" disse Kazune-kun dopo un'pò

"45,46,47,48,49,50! Ho finito! Sì entra" dissi esultando

"Ti devo parlare. Non ti ho ancora spiegato molte cose. Tipo che tuo padre, il re Zeus, è ancora vivo, ma nel nostro pianeta e se vuoi venire devi essere trasformata. E se ti vuoi trasform-"

"Kazune-kun, cosa mi stà succedendo?!" dissi spaventata perchè dal l'anello comparì un fascio di luce rosa che mi avvolse.

"Tranquilla Karin" mi disse e quando quella luce scomparve ero vestita con un vestito rosa e i capelli sciolti. Kazune-kun mi guardò e si inchinò

"Che succede Kazune-kun? E perchè ti sei inchinato?"

"Adesso possiamo andare nel nostro pianeta, principessa Athena" disse

"P-perfavore chiamami Karin" dissi

"No. Questo è il vostro vero nome e mi rifiuto di chiamarvi con il nome di Karin, sua altezza"

"APOLLO! COSA SUCCEDE AI NOSTRI- SUA ALTEZZA!" e si inchinò vicino a Kazune-kun

"PRINCIPESSA!" disse Micchi e si inchinò anche lui

"Cosa stà succedendo?" chiesi tremando

"Adesso possiamo tornare nel nostro pianeta. LATRERIA THE GOD OF THE SUN, APOLLO!"

" LATRERIA THE GODDESS OF THE NATURE, PERSEFONE!"

"LATRERIA THE GOD OF THE SEA, POSEIDONE!"

"Possiamo andare, sua altezza" disse Himeka-chan

"Sì. Venite principessa" disse Kazune-kun

"V-va bene" dissi camminando dentro un portale e poco dopo fummo nel pianeta degli dei.

"Madre, abbiamo compiuto la missione." disse Kazune-kun a una donna, che sembrava sua madre

"Bravi. Dov'è la principessa Athena? Dobbiamo portarla da suo padre, il re Zeus" disse la donna

"Proprio qua. Venga principessa" e mi misi a camminare

"Bene. Poseidone, Persefone, avvisate le vostre famiglie che avete trovato la principessa e venite dal re Zeus. Io e Apollo la portiamo da suo padre"

"Subito" e corsero via

"Principessa andiamo" disse la donna

"Va bene" e li seguì

"Re Zeus, abbiamo trovato vostra figlia"

"Ah, bentornata Latona e anche te Apollo. Finalmente ti hanno trovato, Athena" disse Zeus

"Mi scusi, è tornato Apollo?" disse una ragazza uguale a Kazune-kun

"Ah, sono qua Artemide" disse

"Bentornata principessa Athena" disse inchinandosi. Io non sapevo cosa dire o fare, questa gente non la conosco.

"Athena, puoi venire qua?" disse Zeus

"Certo" e mi avviai verso di lui

"Athena, ti senti un'pò confusa? Intendo sei sempre vissuta sulla Terra e non avevi mai avuto questi trattamenti giusto?"

"Sì, non ci capisco più niente"

"Tranquilla è normale devi solo abituarti"

"Ma non mi piace essere chiamate principessa e che mi venga dato del voi" dissi delusa

"Senti, se vuoi posso dare il consenso di farti chiamare da delle persone solo Athena e che ti diano del tu va bene?"

"Sì la ringrazio"

"Dammi del tu, sono tuo padre dopo tutto"

"Va bene."

"Chi vuoi che ti dia del tu?"

"Apollo, anche se pensavo che si chiamasse Kazune"

"Lui ha dovuto cambiare nome. Nessun'altro?"

"Persefone e Poseidone"

"Va bene adesso torna indietro" e tornai indietro

"Apollo, tu hai il mio consenso di chiamare mia figlia per nome e dandole del tu"

"No, non merito tanto"

"Ma tu l'hai cercata e protetta fino ad adesso. Questo è il mio ringraziamento e non ho scelto io di darti questo dono, è stata Athena"

"Cosa?! Principessa è vero?"

"Sì, ma non chiamarmi così, te l'ho ha detto mio padre giusto?" dissi ridendo

"Grazie."

"Eccoci, vostre altezze" disse Micchi inchinandosi insieme ad Himeka

"Chiamatemi solo Athena e datemi del tu, perfavore" dissi

"Va bene" disse Himeka-chan

"Bene. Padre io vado a fare un giro" dissi

"Va bene. Apollo vai con lei, non vorrei che le succedesse qualcosa" disse mio padre ad Apollo (da adesso lo chiamerò così)

"Va bene sire." e andammo fuori. Iniziammo a camminare, io rimasi in silenzio e mi guardai in giro.

"Athena..." disse Apollo

"Che c'è Apollo?"

"Da quando mi chiami così?"

"Da quando ho scoperto che ti chiami così"

"Scusa se ti ho convinto che mi chiamavo Kazune."

"Fà niente, poi il nome mi piaceva, anche se il tuo vero nome Apollo mi ricorda qualcosa di potente, non so perchè, ma mi piace moltissimo comunque"

"Grazie. Anche il tuo nome mi piace" mi disse sorridendo

"Grazie. Ma adesso il Quattrocchi sa che io sono qua?" chiesi

"Non credo, siamo passati attraversato un portale e lui è stato confinato al di fuori dal monte Olimpo, perciò non possiamo uscire da questa città, così sarai al sicuro"

"Allora non sono obbligata a sposarlo?"

"Se non esci da qua, sì"

"Evvai!"

"Apollo, da un'pò che non ci vediamo" disse un ragazzo dai capelli neri e gli occhi gialli, e ci voltammo

"Dovevo pensare che fossi tu Dionisio"

"La ragazza con te chi è? La tua ragazza?" disse sorpreso

"Ah, n-non è come pensi! Scusami non mi sono ancora presentata, io sono Athena" dissi sorridendo e arrossendo

"Woah! Non è possibile, lei è sulla Terra"

"No, oggi è tornata, l'ho trovata insieme a Poseidone e Persefone" disse Apollo

"Bene, io sono Dionisio, piacere di conoscevi, sua altezza"

"Ehm, Apollo quante altre persone mi dovrebbero chiamare sua altezza?"

"Credo tutti tranne me, Persefone, Poseidone e tuo padre"

"Come osi dare del tu alla principessa, Apollo?!" disse Dionisio

"Io ho avuto il permesso da il re Zeus e da lei stessa"

"COSA?! E perchè?!"

"Perchè l'ho salvata. Adesso dobbiamo andare Athena" e iniziò a camminare

"Va bene Apollo. Piacere di conoscerti Dionisio." e corsi da Apollo

"Perchè ce l'hai con Dionisio?"

"Perchè lui da bambino mi prendeva sempre in giro e mi metteva sempre in imbarazzo. Il nostro rapporto è o ci odiamo o siamo amici per la pelle, ma adesso lui è geloso perchè posso chiamare per nome e rivolgere del tu alla principessa di questo pianeta"

"Capito. Piuttosto mi è venuta fame" dissi ridendo nervosamente

"Anche a me, non mangio dà tre giorni"

"Allora dove andiamo? Sulla Terra è tutto diverso. Ci sono dei posti dove vai a mangiare quello che vuoi, ma dopo devi pagare" dissi

"Da noi è simile, ma il re, la regina, la principessa e la scorta, tipo io, non pagano e mangiamo quello che vogliono"

"DAVVERO?!"

"Sembri felice all'idea"

"Come faccio a non esserlo?! "

"Giusto. Adesso seguimi" disse Apollo

"Ok" ed entrammo in un ristorante, se si può chiamare così

"Buongio- ah Principessa siete tornata!" disse una donna e si inchinò "Per voi e il principe Apollo il cibo è gratis"

"Aspetta, ma se sei un principe perchè hai dovuto tu cercarmi?"

"Aspetta, dopo meglio se ti spiego. Senta potremmo avere un tavolo isolato?"

"Certo. Entrate qà dentro" e andammo dentro una stanza

"Cosa mi volevi spiegare?" dissi sedendomi

"Praticamente io sono figlio di Zeus e di Latona, la donna di prima. Tu sei figlia di Zeus ed Era. Dovremmo essere fratellastri, ma non voglio essere considerato da te come un fratello, ma da un semplice amico, come Persefone e Poseidone. Non dirlo a nessun'altro, capito?"

"Capito." e pensai:" A-allora io e Apollo dovremmo essere fratellastri? M-ma..."

"Che c'è Athena? Stai bene?"

"Sì, sono solo un'pò scioccata del fatto che siamo fratellastri, niente di che." dissi e pensai:" Ecco perchè ci somigliamo"

Mangiammo la cena in silenzio e io non ebbi il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che ebbi scoperto, come che siamo fratellastri?!

"Andiamo Athena?"

"S-sì" dissi guardando in basso

"Ok." e uscimmo, io mi misi a camminare e quando fummo davanti al mio palazzo entrai e dissi senza guardarlo:

"Notte Apollo"

"Notte Athena"

Mi diressi da mio padre e chiesi:

"Padre, ma è vero che io e Apollo siamo fratellastri?"

"Sì, te lo ha detto Apollo?"

"Sì" dissi triste

"Che c'è Athena? Mi puoi parlare, sono tuo padre"

"Non pensavo che Apollo fosse anche lui un principe, ma lui mi ha cercata per tutto questo tempo e io non posso ricambiare il favore"

"Tranquilla, lui è molto geloso e non vuole mai dimostrare i suoi veri sentimenti, lo conosco perchè è dopotutto mio figlio, anche se lui non mi considera suo padre, dice che lui è soltanto un lontano parente."

"Capito. Sono stanca, dove devo dormire?"

"Nella tua stanza, Artemide ti porterà là."

"Ma allora lei è anche mia sorellastra giusto?"

"Sì. Adesso notte" e andai a dormire.

"Buongiorno principessa, il principe Apollo è venuto a parlarvi" disse Artemide

"COSA?! Non mi poteva avvisare! Cavolo non posso fare vedermi così. Grazie Artemide, puoi andare"

"Vi ringrazio" e uscì dalla stanza e pensai:" Quello stupido non mi ha detto niente, adesso cosa faccio?!" dissi correndo per la stanza, che era molto grande. Ad un tratto qualcuno bussò alla porta e io andai ad aprirla:

"Chi è?"

"Sono Apollo, Athena" disse ,io lo presi per la maglietta e lo buttai nella stanza.

"MA SEI STUPIDO?! Non mi avevi avvisato che saresti venuto!"

"Scusa Athena, ma è stato un imprevisto."

"Che c'è?"

"Hades ci stà attaccando insieme ai suoi servi"

"Stai scherzando?! Non voglio andare con lui" dissi terrorizzata

"Tranquilla, Dionisio, Persefone, Poseidone, Latona e il re Zeus lo stanno fermando. Mi hanno detto di venire qua e stare con te finchè Hades non se ne andrà" disse Apollo

"V-va be- KYAA!" dissi mentre il soffitto cadde, ma fortunatamente Apollo mi prese al volo e io mi misi a piangere dalla paura.

"Tranquilla ci sono qua io" disse mentre mi abbracciava e io lo abbracciai

"A-apollo, h-ho paura" dissi piangendo

"Lui non ti porterà via, costi quel che costi"

"Eccoti qua Apollo" disse qualcuno

"Chi sei?"

"Hades" disse uscendo dalla nebbia

"Tu non la toccherai"

"Ne siamo sicuri? Nyx, Discordia e Keres, prendeteli e portateli via"

"Neanche per sogno. SAGITTA SOLIS!" disse colpendoli in pieno

"Apollo! Eccoci" dissero tutti correndo nella stanza

"Adesso non hai speranze Hades"

"Davvero? Peccato che Keres abbia preso Athena" disse e dietro di lui comparve Keres che mi teneva svenuta

"C-cosa..." disse Apollo arrabbiato

"Apollo calmati, non devi arrabbiarti così tanto, non ti ricordi l'ultima volta?" disse Dionisio

"Sì mi ricordo, ma se la voglio salvare dipende solo da me. State indietro. EGO SUM DEUS!" e Hades, Nyx, Discordia e Keres scomparvero mentre io caddi a terra.

"ATHENA! Stai bene?!" disse Apollo, io apri gli occhi e mi ritrovai nel mio letto, Persefone era su una sedia a dormire e Apollo stava dormendo sulla scrivania. Guardai fuori dalla finestra e vidi che era notte fonda. Mi alzai, andai a vedere se mio padre era sveglio, infatti lo era e dissi:  
"Cosa è successo padre?"

"Per fortuna che stai bene. Apollo stava per morire dallo spavento." disse sospirando

"Si è preoccupato così tanto?"

"Sì. Aspetta qua, torno subito." e andò dove ero appena scesa. Sentì la porta chiudersi e poco dopo un grido che diceva:  
"COSA?!"

Io non capii, ma poi vidi Apollo cadere dalle scale e andai da lui:

"Stai bene Apollo?"

"Sì- ASPETTA MA STAI BENE?!" disse alzandosi di colpo

"Sì tranquillo, stò benone, anche se sono solo stanca." dissi sorridendogli

"Grazie a Dio" disse abbracciandomi

"Adesso vado a letto. A domani" dissi

"A domani Athena" mi disse sorridendo

"Apollo stai bene?" disse Latona

"Sì. Adesso notte" e se ne andò

"Siamo sicuri che Hades non attaccherà più? Dovremmo stare sulle difensive" disse Poseidone a Apollo

"Lo so. Perfavore, lasciami solo e và da Persefone. Devo pensare"

"Ok Apollo. Notte" e Poseidone se ne andò.

Apollo andò in camera sua e pensò: _Cosa devo fare? E se non riuscirò a proteggerla? E se Hades la catturerà? Cavolo maledetto Hades, per colpa sua sono quasi morto dallo spavento. Athena, ti proteggerò anche a costo della mia stessa vita..._

Intando nella stanza di Athena, lei non riusciva a prendere sonno e pensò: _Ho paura, anche se Apollo mi ha giurato che mi proteggerà. Io non voglio sposare Hades. Non voglio neanche essere inutile. Ho un'idea. Adesso torno sulla Terra e spiego la situazione a mia zia, anche se non vorrei far preoccupare nessuno._ Così si alzò, scrisse un bigliettino che diceva che era tornata sulla Terra e lo mise sul tavolo dell'enorme sala da pranzo:

_Sono tornata sul pianeta Terra._

_Apollo, non ti preoccupare starò bene e tornerò presto_

_Non vi preoccupate. Athena_

La mattina dopo, Persefone si alzò ed andò nella sala da pranzo. Vide il bigliettino, lo lesse e disse:

"APOLLO, VIENI SUBITO! ABBIAMO UN PROBLEMA!"

"Che è successo Persefone?" dissero Poseidone e Apollo all'unisolo

"L-leggi il bigliettino" e glielo do. Lui lo lesse velocemente e lo strappò.

"Stai bene Apollo?" chiese Poseidone

"Devo tornare sul pianeta Terra. Non dite una sola parola e se posso permettermi, la nostra principessa è scema. Persefone, Poseidone andate a chiamare il re Zeus e ditegli che io sono andato sul pianeta Terra. A dopo" e passò attraverso un portale correndo. _Sei una stupida difficile avvisarmi?!_

Poco dopo si ritrovò nella stessa città di quando mi trovarono e si mise a cercarmi. Mi intravide che stavo camminando nel parco, corse dietro di me e disse:

"Adesso non so se farti saltare i pasti per tre settimane o non parlarti per due mesi interi. Scegli tu" disse Apollo.

"APOLLO! Ti avevo scritto di non preoccuparti!" dissi

"E io ti ho detto di avvisarmi quando vai via"

"Scusa"

"Fa niente, adesso torniamo a casa"

"Va bene. Come l'hanno presa gli altri?"

"Meglio di me. Molto meglio"

"Ok."

"Scema"

"Cretino"

"Stupida"

"Malato"

"Mi stai offendendo?"

"E tu?"

"Facciamo finta di niente"

"Va bene"

"Ma eccovi quà" disse Nyx

"Come sei arrivata qua?" disse Apollo mettendosi davanti a me

"Semplice, ma non è per questo che sono venuta. Consegnami la principessa o la ucciderò. Scegli"

"E perchè mai?"

"Molto semplice. Hades deve sposarla"

"Lei non si sposerà e se dovrebbe, non con lui"

"C-cosa intendi Apollo?" dissi

"Ehm... è difficile da spiegare, ma non voglio spiegartelo adesso."

"Ok"

"Coreggioso il ragazzo, devo ammetterlo. TENEBRE NOX!" disse e vi scagliò un attacco. Apollo rimase davanti a me e non si mosse. Io non riuscì a vedere Apollo in quello stato e mi misi davanti a lui prima che l'attacco lo colpisse e così prese me. Lui mi guardò cadere a terra e non apri bocca, anzi mi prese prima che caddi a terra e disse:

"Perchè...perchè lo hai fatto?"

"P-perchè n-non voglio e-essere i-inutile Ap- Apollo" dissi, ma svenni

"Io... sono inutile...perchè a tutte le persone a cui voglio bene succede questo." disse piangendo

"E così la principessa è morta. Bene. Non ho più niente da fare quà"

"Mi dispiace ma tu fai i conti con me! SAGITTA SOLIS!" disse Apollo e Nyx se ne andò.

Apollo mi prese in braccio e mi portò a casa. Quando arrivammo Poseidone, Persefone e mio padre chiesero cosa fosse successo e rispose:

"Questo è stato tutto a causa mia. Re Zeus, merito una punizione per il mio comportamento."

"E io non te la darò. Faremo decidere ad Athena quando si sveglierà"

"Ai suoi ordini."

"Persefone vieni quà"

"Subito sire"

"Da adesso controlla come stà Athena finchè non si sveglierà"

"Dovrei parlarvi di questo"

"Cosa è successo a mia figlia?!"

"Fortunatamente lei stà bene, ma vuole parlare con Apollo"

"Va bene. Puoi andare Apollo"

"Vi ringrazio" e si diresse nella mia stanza

"Che c'è Athena?" disse chiudendosi la porta alle spalle

"Grazie"

"E per cosa?"

"Per preoccuparti sempre per me, ma io sono una stupida. Non posso fare niente." dissi guardando in basso piangendo. Lui non disse niente e mi abbracciò:

"Non voglio vederti così. Mi fai sentire in colpa"

"M-ma-"

"Non voglio sentire nessun 'ma' capito?" disse guardandomi negli occhi

"S-sì"

"Bene. Adesso dobbiamo andare da tuo padre, ci deve parlare."

"Ok." e scendemmo dalle scale.

"Sì padre?"

"Apollo dice che devo punirlo per il suo comportamento. Lo devo davvero punire?"

"No, per quello che è successo la colpa è stata mia. Sono stata testarda e ho protetto Apollo. Sono io quella che merita una punizione padre"

"Cosa? Athena non è colpa tua." mi disse Apollo

"Invece sì. Se non fossi mai andata sulla Terra questo non sarebbe mai successo."

"Athena, io non ti punirò, ma devi promettermi che non uscirai da questo castello."

"Sì. Non uscirò più dal castello senza avvisare e senza scorta" dissi rimanendo seria

"Bene. A proposito del matrimonio con Hades, lui ha detto che se non lo sposerai, lui distruggerà tutto il pianeta"

"Perciò dipende tutto da me." e dopo pochi istanti risposi:

"Avvisa il principe Hades che lo sposerò."

"COSA?! Stai scherzando Athena?!" disse Apollo

"No, devo farlo per salvare il pianeta, e poi sono la principessa, è il mio dovere."

"Non puoi"

"E perchè?"

"Vedi..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Se vuoi sapere perchè io non voglio che tu sposi Hades, seguimi"

"Va bene Apollo" e mi portò nel giardino.

"Che bello. Non lo avevo ancora visto" dissi meravigliata mentre Apollo guardava in basso arrossendo

"Allora cosa mi volevi dire?" dissi

"Io non voglio che vai con lui perchè..."

"Perchè.."

"IO TI AMO!" mi disse

"Anch'io" e lo abbracciai

"C-cosa? Stai scherzando?"

"Certo che no"

"Grazie." e mi baciò.

Il mio primo bacio sono riuscita darlo alla persona di cui mi sono innamorata. Sono così felice che potrei piangere.

"Athena che succede?"

"S-sono solo molto felice." dissi piangendo

"Anch'io" disse abbracciandomi

"Apollo, ma adesso cosa devo fare con Hades?"

"Dobbiamo parlarne con tuo padre. Andiamo." e mi prese per la mano

"Ok" e ci diremmo da mio padre

"Padre c'è-" disse Apollo, ma venne interrotto da mio padre che disse:

"Finalmente mio figlio mi chiama padre! Come sono felice!" disse abbracciandolo e piangendo per finta. Intanto io guardavo quello strano spettacolo, ma anche divertente:

"Torniamo seri. Cosa mi vuoi dire Apollo?"

"Posso sposare io al posto di Hades Athena?" disse come se niente fosse e io invece ero rossa come un peperone

"E perchè?"

"Perchè Athena merita qualcuno migliore di Hades"

"E tu Athena? Sei per caso contraria?"

"Per niente padre" dissi seria arrossendo, cercando di non farlo notare troppo

"Allora dovrò parlare con il re Ares" e se ne andò. Io intanto stavo stringendo la mano di Apollo per la tensione e poi mi chiese:

"Che succede Athena?"

"H-ho paura di dover sposare Hades"

"No tu non lo sposerai. Tu sposerai al massimo me"

"Va bene"

"Bene ragazzi ho appena finito di parlare con Ares e-"

"Padre da quando gli dei usano i telefoni?" chiesi

"Non lo so, ma c'era la promozione" disse ridendo

"Cosa ha detto il re Ares?" chiese Apollo, mentre gli stringevo la mano

"Ne parlerà con Hades. Non posso dirvi nulla, intanto andate"

"Va bene." e andammo via.

Quando arrivammo in giardino, ci sedemmo su una panchina e io continuavo a pensare su quello che poteva succedere da un momento all'altro.

"Athena, stai bene?"

"Non lo so"

"Cosa intendi?"

"No...niente lascia perdere"

"Va bene"

Intanto io continuavo a pensare su tutto, quello che è successo e quello che poteva succedere da un momento all'altro, ero tesissima.

"Promettimi che qualunque cosa dovesse succedere, tu mi amerai ancora" dissi alzandomi

"Te lo prometto Athena" disse abbracciandomi e baciandomi

"G-grazie" dissi piangendo

"Non serve che piangi, perchè tu non lo sposerai, anche se sarai contro la volontà del re Ares, Hades e di tuo padre, o di tutti quanti. Non mi importa, tu sei importante per me." mi disse

"Ok"

"Apollo, il re Zeus ti deve parlare in privato" disse Latona

"Arrivo madre. Torno subito Athena" disse dandomi un bacio in fronte

"Va bene" e se ne andò

**DA APOLLO:**

"Sì padre?" disse Apollo

"Ho parlato con Ares e mi ha detto che ha parlato con Hades. Se lei non sposerà Hades, la ucciderà e poi distruggerà il regno"

"C-cosa"

"Hai capito bene Apollo. Voglio che porti Athena in un posto sicuro e segreto. Chiedi aiuto a Dionisio, Persefone e Poseidone, o a chiunque basta che mia figlia sia al sicuro. Capito?"

"Sì. Vado subito a chiedere aiuto e la porterò via il prima possibile." disse andandosene

"Aspetta, voglio che porti con te questo bambino" e usci un bambino identico ad Apollo, apparte per gli occhi, che sembravano i miei.

"Si chiama Cupido. Adesso devi calmarti per quello che ti dirò perchè è strana. Lui è il figlio di Athena e te"

"N-nè siete sicuro?" disse arrossendo

"Certo, è mio nipote."

"M-ma siamo troppo giovani" disse sempre arrossendo

"Ma cosa hai capito?! Figlio degenere! Lui viene dal futuro, cretino!" disse gridando ad Apollo

"Adesso si spiega tutto"

"Adesso vai da Athena e portala con Cupido in un posto sicuro. Poi vi avviserò di tutto. Fai veloce"

"Sicuro. Vieni Cupido" disse Apollo a Cupido

"Papaa!" disse saltandogli addosso

"Devo ancora farci l'abitudine" e corse dove mi trovavo

"Ah eccoti Apollo. Non mi avevi detto di avere un fratellino" gli dissi guardando il bambino

"Ehm è di questo di cui devo parlarti. Lui non è-"

"Mamaa!" disse saltandomi addosso il bambino

"Apollo, cosa mi stai nascondendo?" dissi guardandolo con l'occhiata mi-devi-dire-qualcosa-vero?

"Tieniti forte che è molto strano. Lui è nostro figlio"

"Cosa?" dissi guardando Cupido "Ecco perchè ci somiglia" dissi sorridendo

"C-com'è che l'hai presa così bene?" disse sorpreso

"Bè se ci dovremo sposare di sicuro avremo anche un figlio giusto?" dissi come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo

"Sì, ma non è questo il momento giusto. Devo portarti in un posto sicuro o Hades ti troverà e se non lo vorrai sposare tu morirai e distruggerà tutto il regno"

"E cosa aspetti a dirmelo?!"

"Scusa, ma adesso dobbiamo andare." e mi prese in braccio "Madre, chiama Poseidone, Persefone e Dionisio. Di loro di cercare un nascondiglio sicuro. Noi andiamo" e Apollo cominciò a correre

"Dove stiamo andando di preciso?"

"Non lo so, ma lontano da qui"

"APOLLO! Seguici!" disse Dionisio e Apollo lo seguì

"Cosa avete trovato?" disse Apollo

"La caverna di Efesto, ci darà una mano per quanto sarà possibile"

"Va bene"

"A una condizione" disse mettendosi di fronte ad Apollo

"Cosa vuoi?"

"La principessa sarà separata da te e rimarrà con me" disse con un sorrisino malvagio Dionisio

"NO. Sei in contatto con Hades?!" disse mentre mi abbracciava forte

"Come avrà mai fatto il nostro Apollo a scoprirlo? Ma adesso non è ora per i discorsi. Venite fuori" disse schioccando le dita e uscirono Nyx e Keres

"Prova a toccarla e ti uccido!"

"Nè siamo sicuri? Andate" e Keres e Nyx attaccarono Apollo

"SAGITTA SOLIS!"

"Apollo, Apollo, Apollo... non funziona con loro" disse Dionisio

"Cosa devo fare" disse bisbigliando ma venne attaccato da dietro da Nyx

"APOLLO!" dissi piangendo ma non rispose

"Tu, come ti permetti!" dissi girandomi verso Dionisio con un fascio di luce nera che mi circondava

"Cavolo, la principessa ha scatenato il suo potere. Cosa vorresti farmi?!" disse Dionisio

"Mi vendicherò per quello che hai fatto!" dissi trasformandomi con i capelli neri, gli occhi rossi, un vestito nero lungo sopra le ginocchia e un paio di sandali neri.

"Non lo fare! Potresti morire se entri in quella trasformazione!" disse Dionisio

"Se è per salvare Apollo, mi va benissimo. Non lo dovevi fare, ma adesso è troppo tardi per te.

GOD THUNDER!" e gli lanciai un attacco più arrabbiata che mai, ma lui era ancora vivo

"Brava la nostra principessa, ma non basta con me."

"Fai tornare indietro Apollo! Ho fatto la brava bambina fino ad adesso, ma adesso sono incavolata. HO DETTO FALLO TORNARE COME PRIMA!" dissi correndo così veloce che non mi vide

"D-dove sei?" disse guardandosi attorno, ma vide Keres e Nyx a terra. A quel punto tirai fuori dalla fascia sulla gamba un coltellino e andai dietro di lui, misi il coltellino sul suo collo e dissi:

"Ti ho detto di farlo tornare come prima" ma a quel punto Apollo si svegliò e mi vide:

"A-athena..." disse scioccato. Io lo guardai e poi dissi:

"Scusa Apollo." e corsi via

"Dionisio cosa le hai fatto?!" disse prendendolo per la maglietta

"Nyx ti ha colpito, lei si è arrabbiata e ha tentato di uccidermi."

"Cavolo. Lo sai che in quella trasformazione potrebbe morire?!"

"Lo so, lielo anche detto, ma ha detto che se è per salvarti, l'avrebbe fatto"

"Adesso io avrei voglia di ucciderti, ma mi servi. Devi aiutarmi a trovarla. Se non mi aiuterai o se le capiterà qualcosa ti ucciderei"

"Va bene" e iniziarono a correre.

Io intanto ero seduta su un tetto mentre era illuminato dalla luna e sentì:

"Mama, dov'è Papa?" io mi girai e vidi Cupido

"Mama cosa ti è successo?" mi chiese piangendo

"Tranquillo Cupido, Papa arriverà presto e io stò bene" dissi abbracciandolo

"Perchè stavi facendo male a quelle persone? La Mama del futuro non mi ha mai raccontato questo"

"Perchè quelle persone hanno fatto molto male a Papa"

"E così ti sei trasformata così? Per proteggere Papa?"

"Hai ragione Cupido" dissi sorridendogli

"Mama i tuoi capelli erano biondi, ma adesso neri, i tuoi occhi verdi, ma adesso rossi. Tornerai come prima?" disse piangendo abbracciandomi

"Sì, tornerò come prima. Adesso dormi"

"Va bene Mama" e si addormentò: _Sembra Apollo. Che stupidata che ho fatto, adesso di sicuro Apollo sarà preoccupato per me e ho fatto preoccupare anche Cupido. Cosa devo fare?_ E mi misi a piangere.

Intanto Apollo e Dionisio stavano correndo per la città, guardando ovunque, fino a quando su un tetto non videro una figura in piedi, con i capelli al vento, all'apparenza neri, e degli occhi rossi che davano inquietudine e sullo sfondo la luna piena e le stelle. La ragazza era abbastanza arrabbiata all'apparenza, con un bambino in braccio, un vestito lungo fino alle ginocchia nero, una fascia nera sulla gamba destra con un portacoltellino e un coltellino al suo interno e dei sandali neri. Loro non riconobbero la figura. Quella ero io che li guardavo arrabbiata con Cupido in braccio che dormiva:

"Perchè lui è qua?" dissi

"Tu chi sei?" disse Apollo. Io saltai giù dal tetto, atterrai in piedi e iniziai a camminare verso Dionisio. La luce della luna illuminò il mio viso e mi riconobberò. Tirai fuori il coltellino, mi avvicinai a Dionisio e gli graffiai la guancia:

"Apollo, mi dispiace, ma in questo stato non posso vivere. Sono felice di averti conosciuto, ma adesso dovrai allevare da solo Cupido" dissi piangendo, diedi un bacio sulla fronte di Cupido e lo consegnai ad Apollo. Lui mi guardò per qualche istante sorpreso finchè non mi misi a correre.

"E non stò scappando, stò andando a controllare meglio il mio potere. Quando lo avrò controllato tornerò, ve lo prometto, non voglio fare del male a nessuno. E non dimenticatevi di me" dissi fermandomi, ma ricominciai a correre quando finì di parlare. Mentre correvo, avevo le lacrime che scendevano lentamente dal mio viso, avevo preso quella decisione e l'avrei mantenuta.

"Athena..." disse Apollo cadendo a terra

"Mi dispiace Apollo, ma è meglio per tutti noi e poi è stata una sua decisione"

"Io devo diventare più forte e quando tornerò la proteggerò" disse incamminandosi verso il mio castello.

Passarono 5 anni e io mi ricordavo ancora perfettamente quello che successe quella notte. Volevo tornare indietro, e adesso potevo farlo, avevo controllato il mio potere. Mi incamminai verso la città, non volevo dare nell'occhio, così mi misi una veste bianca con un mantello che copriva anche la testa. I capelli tornarono biondi e gli occhi verdi; adesso potevo decidere quando cambiare. Arrivai davanti al mio castello e bussai:

"Avanti" disse qualcuno

"Cosa posso fare per te?" disse lo stesso che mi fece entrare. Io chinai il capo mentre entravo, così non mi avrebbero riconosciuta

"Vorrei farvi una sorpresa, o sommo Zeus" dissi

"Aspetta questa voce la conosco, potresti toglierti il mantello e alzare il capo?" mi chiese

"Certo" e alzai il capo, mi sciolsi i capelli e tolsi il mantello "Sono felice di rivederti padre" dissi sorridendo

"O Mio Dio. Sei proprio tu Athena?" mi chiese scioccato

"Sì padre, non sono cambiata, ma dovevo controllare il mio potere" e venì ad abbracciarmi

"Sono così felice" disse piangendo

"Anch'io" e lo abbracciai

"Nonno Zeus" disse una vocina

"Come Nonno Zeus?" dissi

"Non te lo ricordi più? Vieni qua Cupido" e un bambinetto di sette anni si avvicinò

"Perc- Mama!" disse riconoscendomi, abbracciandomi e piangendo

"Ciao Cupido." dissi abbracciandolo e piangendo

"Mama mi sei mancata tantissimo, anche a Papa sei mancata molto, è quasi morto"

"Mi dispiace davvero moltissimo. Dov'è Papa? Voglio fargli una sorpresa"

"Ti ci porto io. Vieni" e mi prese per mano

"Aspetta un'attimo Cupido." dissi "I AM GOD" e tornai con i capelli neri e con gli occhi rossi. Mi misi il mantello sulla testa e continuai a camminare

"Mama perchè lo hai fatto?"

"Questo è quello che ho imparato in questi 5 anni. Andiamo." e Cupido aprì una porta

"Papa posso farti una sorpresa?"

"Va bene Cupido. Di che si tratta?"

"Ne sarai molto felice."

"Di sicuro non mi avrai portato tua madre, ma fammi vedere" disse all'inizio triste, ma poi sorrise

"Entra" ed entrai

"Quanto mi mancava questo sorriso Apollo" dissi

"Ma tu chi sei? Per caso ti conosco?"

"Sono tornata dopo tanto tempo e tu mi tratti così? Non sei cambiato per niente." E alzai lo sguardo.

"Io non ti conosco. Esci da quà"

"Ritiro l'affermazione di prima. Sei cambiato, anche troppo secondo i miei gusti" dissi ridacchiando e togliendomi il mantello

"Ti ho detto di uscire!" disse gridandomi contro

"Controllati Apollo. Sono solo tornata adesso."

"Dimostrami che io ti conosco"

"Va bene, lo hai voluto tu" e mi tolsi la veste, e avevo sotto il mio solito vestito nero, il portacoltellino, il coltellino e i sandali neri: "Ti ricorda niente?"

"No"

"Ok. I AM GOD. E adesso?" dissi tornando normale. Lui non disse niente e mi abbracciò:

"At-athena! Non ci credo! Sei tornata!" disse piangendo

"Sì sono tornata Apollo" dissi piangendo e mi baciò.

Quanto mi sei mancato Apollo, volevo perdere tutto per tornare con te, ma per proteggerti ho dovuto farlo.

"Sc-scusami tantissimo Apollo. Ti ho lasciato per 5 anni a badare e crescere da solo Cupido. Scusami tanto" dissi piangendo abbracciandolo

"Non è colpa tua. Tu hai voluto proteggermi e ti sei trasformata così. Se tu non volevi farci male hai fatto bene" mi disse abbracciandomi

"Apollo scusa, ma-" disse qualcuno sulla soglia della porta. Io mi voltai e vidi Persefone in lacrime:

"Athena sei tornata!" e corse ad abbracciarmi

"Tranquilla adesso sono quà" dissi consolandola

"Persefone ti sei-" e vidi Poseidone

"Ciao Poseidone" dissi e Poseidone mi abbracciò. Da quanto corse verso di me e abbracciandomi cadi all'indietro e mi misi a ridere.

"Ma quando sei tornata?" mi dissero in coro

"Adesso"

"Athena, ti devo parlare" mi disse Persefone

"Arrivo" e usci dalla stanza "Che c'è?"

"Vedi, devo provarti dei vestiti." mi disse sorridendo

"Va bene" e andai con lei.

Mi mise un vestito bianco, con delle balze bianche di velluto sulla gonna. Era lungo fino ai piedi e aveva le maniche lunghe e leggermante scollato. Poi mi fece provare uno corto, blu scuro, senza maniche e la gonna di pizzo. E altri tre.

"Persefone perchè mi fai provare questi vestiti?"

"Ti devi sposare"

"C-cosa... E con chi?" dissi sbattendo le mani sul tavolo

"Con Hades"

"Non ci voglio credere!" e corsi fuori dalla stanza con addosso un vestito color crema, lungo fino ai piedi, con dei guanti lunghi fino sopra il gomito e sul busto un nastro intrecciato crema. Corsi fino fuori al castello e mi guardai attorno: vidi Apollo e corsi da lui:

"APOLLO!" e saltai addosso a lui

"Che succede Athena?"

"Davvero devo sposare Hades?" dissi piangendo

"..."

"A-allora è vero" dissi scioccata

"Mi dispiace Athena, ma dovevo farlo"

"Mi hai mentito" dissi sempre scioccata e dissi:"I AM GOD" e tornai con i capelli neri e gli occhi rossi e con lo stesso vestito nero, i sandali e la fascia. Iniziai a correre, ma Apollo disse:

"Perchè"

"Così non mi riconosceranno"

"Dionisio ha detto già tutto. Come è il tuo aspetto in tutti e due i modi" disse

"SE TU DAVVERO MI AMASSI, LO AVRESTI FERMATO!" dissi gridando e tirandogli un pugno.

"IO TI AMO VERAMENTE, L'HO FATTO PER TE!" disse alzandosi

"A me non serve il tuo aiuto, mi hai messa nei casini"

"Ne siamo sicuri?"

"Comunque i capelli lunghi qua sono importanti giusto? Vedo che tutti c'è li hanno lunghi. Cosa dovrebbe succedere se me li tagliassi" dissi tirando fuori il coltellino

"Non lo fare! Andresti dalla parte del nemico!" disse tentando di fermarmi prendendomi i polsi, ma mi graffiò il braccio e la guancia. Gli tirai un calcio alle braccia e lui si staccò.

"Preferisco andare dalla parte del nemico, se qua mentono tutti" dissi prendendomi i capelli

"Loro non ti hanno mentito! E così te ne andrai e lascierai Cupido da solo di nuovo?! Prima era piccolo e non capiva! Adesso potresti quasi traumattizarlo! Lo capisci?!" disse urlandomi contro

"Non mi importa, qua non posso più vivere, circondata da persone che credevo che mi volevano bene." dissi piangendo

"Principessa, eccovi qua. Cosa ci fate con il principe Apollo?" disse qualcuno, io mi girai e vidi che era il re Ares

"Niente. A proposito del matrimonio, io accetto" dissi guardandolo

"Perfetto. Adesso venite qua, dobbiamo andare a preparare tutto. Potete tornare nella vostra forma originale"

"I AM GOD" e tornai normale con il vestito di prima

"Vedo che vi siete già preparata. Possiamo cominciare tra due ore"

"Certo" e lo seguì "Ah Apollo, non ti voglio più vedere" e continuai a camminare

"SAGITTA SOLIS" e prese sia me che il re Ares

"Apollo! Sei matto?!" disse arrivando Persefone

"Adesso lei non sposerà Hades"

"Allora perchè hai mentito?"

"Non ne voglio parlare e comunque-"

"Principe Apollo, lei non sposerà Hades, sposerà Dionisio" disse il re Ares

"Motivo in più per non farla sposare" disse prendendomi in braccio


End file.
